1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical adapter and an optical signal transmission device including the optical adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical printed circuit boards (OPCB) and optical connectors are usually used in optical signal transmission device. In the OPCB, an optical signal is transmitted along a planar optical waveguide positioned on a first substrate. In the optical connector, an optical signal is transmitted along a top plate above a second substrate. It is not easy to align the planar optical waveguide with the top plate. Therefore, the OPCB cannot communicate with the electrical connector easily.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical adapter and an optical signal transmission device including the optical adapter that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.